guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warrior Elite Templar armor
That is not an ascended version os the armor. It's just an NPC alternate skin one. Just look many NPCs, like Casha, Jamei, etc... they have unique colors in their armor. This is the same. Armor descriptions should only be added if playing characters can wear it. Mithran 15:46, 23 October 2006 (CDT) I agree with some of what you say, but the NPC armor is more different than just "unique colors." Casha and Jamei have only unique colors, where as this particular NPC's armor looks a lot better with a different skin design altogether. Compare the pictures before you eagerly type. In my opinion, this could be an ascended version. I consider your comment a swing and a miss; you were talking about color differences, while I was talking about the design. However I somewhat agree that an armor page should only be added if playing characters can wear it (if that's what you meant). A more appropriate title would have been Ascended Knight's Armor Theory. I think the page was interesting and should be kept with that alternate page title. I have read some forums and many others believe this could have been the ascended version as well. I am new to making pages, so I won't fight up and down to keep the page up, but I do think that could have been the ascended version of the knight armor. Some don't get to see Duke Gaban because they might not have the Prophecies campaign. This image might be new to some. Also, this article had only been up for about two hours and you already sent a request to delete it. Please abide the Guildwiki policy: "In general, don't be hasty to undo the hard work of other contributors!" Billyib 20:02, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :I was not the one who marked this to deletion, someone else did so, but did not explained why. There are a lot of more armor player won't use, like... well... Togo's ritualist outfit, Devona's Armor, Eve's gear... and we are not adding them. Having the same model but different skin is not enogh to say it's the 'Ascended' version of the armor. That's is only enough to make a trvia note o something like that. Someday, if they actually add the armor, the article should be created but not now, since it does not exist and can't be purchased by playing characters. Mithran 05:24, 24 October 2006 (CDT) NO such armor, i change my mind, should be deleted. Arkamedes 21:19, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :There is no Ascended Knight's Armor and creating an article to say that there isn't one is ridiculous. Just place a note in Duke Baradin's article that says his armor is a customized version of knight's armor. That makes a lot more sense. --Karlos 02:21, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :No such object available = no reason for article. This is an NPC skin, and can be documented on the Duke Baradin article. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:04, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Sooo.. it seems Barradin fooled us all! Clever guy. Sidar 03:29, 21 April 2007 (CDT) It's real I find it amusing to see this talk page. It appears that they forgot much of the armour for the Marhan's Grotto crafter. --Curse You 23:02, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :What are you talking about? I assume you realize the armor was just added today, right? all their previous discussion was totally valid before this, I don't get what you're saying.--Xapti 23:14, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::My point is that I find it amusing how people were getting all worked up about something, even going so far as to want to change the article to "Ascended Knight's Armor Theory" and then it actually gets added to the game. --Curse You 23:16, 20 April 2007 (CDT) there goes 80k well spent all for my picture in the... er... wiki? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:09, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Wow. That looks awful. All in the name of science...? 69.128.204.61 00:23, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::I kinda like it. Helmet's not great, but otherwise... ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 00:31, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::It's decent on females. Looks like anet made another set of useless armor. They know damn well a full knight's set would do you no good, yet they still did it. I wish they would've at least made multiple helms with +1 for weapons....I kinda like it =/ P A R A S I T I C 01:55, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Why is it useless? Because you forgot that the Knight's damage reduction only applies to the location of the hit, since they changed it ages ago?24.127.51.40 03:50, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::::You're kidding, right? It's a damned miniskirt. Why can't the female armors ever look like armor? --Sair 14:32, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Kurzick, 15k Kurzick, 15k Luxon, Platemail, 15k Platemail, Wyvern, Dragon, Sunspear, Elite Sunspear... 69.128.206.118 12:11, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Can you say fugly? looks horrible dyed --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:09, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :For once, I think the men's gear looks far better than the women's. Look at those leggings. Fail. 69.128.204.61 05:11, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's not really bad; it look like designed in the past, when only Prophecies exist. Sad my Warrior is male, because I like the female version too much! (The next ArenaNet step must be add the possibility to add insignias to all armors in the game!)--NeHoMaR 06:20, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::They will... once Eye of the North comes out. 69.128.206.118 12:11, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::Why do the more expensive female armor keep loosing more coverings? The Normal female knights armor has leg chainmail. 15k... Bare.-- Vulpes Foxnik 22:21, 3 May 2007 (CDT) This armor is the coolest armor in te game! its useful for farmin dead swords and looking nice at the same time!--The Orginization 23:06, 21 May 2007 (CDT) And there goes 15k well spent. Thanks to a bugged mouse and accidentaly buying a normal salvage kit, I can at least provide you with the information that this armor salvages for iron ingots. Progger 04:45, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Except for the fact that if armor is made from Cloth, it salvages into cloth, too... So it was kinda /duh that you'd get Iron Ingots --Vipermagi 04:55, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Helm Let me guess.... +1 strength? — Skuld 04:30, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :for the record, yup. with love. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:57, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Old Pic what happened to the first picture we had of the armor? It looked better than this one... the whole "stand at attention" thing always makes the blasted armors look bad... -Kumdori 05:45, 21 April 2007 (CDT) : I agree, I'd be inclined to do something about it if I had the full set, but I didn't make the helm. -Gildan Bladeborn 08:44, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::i can reshoot with the natural pose. i just need to buy more grey and purple dye. someone make a big enough stink and i'll redo the female. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:59, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Page Title Shouldn't this page's title be Warrior's Ascended_Knight%27s_Armor? If you look at e.g. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Knight%27s_armor, at the Art Used section, every other Warrior Armor art has the Warrior prefix. 61.208.142.93 06:34, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Dye Color What's the dye color used on the picture of the dyed pictures of the female armor? Purple? Jolla Himself 10:00, 22 April 2007 (CDT) yesKalamaras gr 14:24, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :purple, for contrast with the grey-black of the armors uncolorable areas. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:58, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Idea I think the artwork came from the original artwork of the warrior (on the cover of Guild Wars Prophicies and inside the Prima Guide)...looks very similar, especially the leggings and boots.--Warior kronos 22:53, 21 May 2007 (CDT) new screenshots Who replaced the old male screenshots? =/ I was thinkin of buyin this set now that all armor uses insignias but the new screenshots look pretty distorted. P A R A S I T I C 03:11, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :You can see a bigger screenshot (dyed green) on my userpage. —Tanaric 04:45, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::I think this page needs better male screenshots. They look stretched. :::NEED BETTER SCREENSHOTS!!! icon If you can find some pics of the old factions logon screen before they got rid of the button that said login it was a helmet icon and what was the helmet? Youll see. It was removed as the login button WAY before they made 15k knights armor, anyone thinking something? - 69.248.175.25 04:25, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Reference to the Knights Templar? (longshot) I know, its a longshot, but the original name for this was "15k Knight's" armor... then it was changed to "Templar," so those who got this armor before the update ended up with "Knight's Templar" armor. Just an interesting coincidence. Plus, this armor looks awesome dyed silver! talk 19:12, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Awesome picture I'll try to get some screenshots. I have this armor dyed gold, and it is beautiful. I usually use the Shield of the Lion and a Longsword with it to try and look 'knighty.' I also like the fact that most people don't get this elite skin for their warrior, so it makes mine stand out more. Woo!